


Guys My Age

by Kaio



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (surprise they switch), Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blood, Caning, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Coming Out, Consent, D/s tones, Dirty Talk, Dom!Seth, Feelings, Forced coming out, KevinxOC (brief), M/M, Paparazzi, Pro Exy Coach Seth Gordon, Pro Exy Star Kevin Day, Public Blow Jobs, Restraints, Sassy Kevin, Sensation Play, Seth's still a dick, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slurs, age gap, bottom!kevin, but a mature dick, neck biting, no beta we die like men, safe words, sub!Kevin, surprise bottom!seth, tasting blood, top!Seth, top!kevin, unwanted flirting, we stan switching in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaio/pseuds/Kaio
Summary: Kevin is recently single and pissed at how his ex treated him, without planning he meets someone significantly older who turns out to be a nice change. Pro!Kevin, Pro-coach!Seth
Relationships: Kevin Day/Seth Gordon
Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500929
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a "drabble" and is now almost 15k. I combined several kinktober prompts for this one and it got a bit out of control during NaNoWriMo. Tags will be added as each chapter progresses. (E rating for future chapters)
> 
> Give ["Guys My Age"](https://open.spotify.com/track/0Xm8tw6qikotb8FAOZ2ks7?si=dkR4H5ICRBqbAIU4xovdOg) by Hey Violet a listen if you'd like to hear the inspiration for this fic, the idea was too good to pass up after a few listens. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Things you're in for:
> 
> Day 10 Toys  
> Day 13 Dirty Talk  
> Day 14 Praise Kink  
> Day 15 Hair Pulling  
> Day 25 Shower Sex  
> Day 29 Hand Job  
> Day 30 Degradation

Tired of dealing with constant immaturity Kevin broke up with his boyfriend of two years. He was over the parties, over the weekends of only hanging out on the couch smoking weed. He wasn't quite sure how he ended up with Ethan or found his behaviors attractive, he didn't have any of the qualities that Kevin found attractive other than his outer appearance. The fact the relationship had lasted as long as it had was a little surprising, but both seemed comfortable with the ease that they could exist around each other. Their common interest of exy helped, at least in Kevin's view, but Ethan wasn't as nearly obsessed as he was and resented the endless hours that he spent at the court.

It was inevitable they would run into each other, both of them playing for pro teams in the same region, Kevin on the Houston Condors and Ethan on the Dallas Mustangs. Kevin hadn't really thought the breakup through, failing to look at their schedules on his refrigerator before he told him they were done through a terse, emotionless call that lasted less time that his last shit. Due to his failure to plan he was going to end up seeing Ethan whether he wanted to or not on the up coming Friday night in Dallas where the Condors were having their next away game. He didn't hate the man, but he definitely wasn't looking forward to their next interaction. He wasn't going to completely ignore him, because he was looking forward to having to smash balls into the goal right passed him, because of course he had dated the goalie. 

Game day approached faster than Kevin would have liked, but he at least was enjoying radio silence from Ethan, he assumed that he cared so little about their break up that he was enjoying smoking a blunt every night of the week and playing Call of Duty with his online buddies. Kevin in the meantime had fallen back into his exy dominated routine with a healthy amount of gym time. He found he even had some down time where he was able to make it part of the way through a book. He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the time alone, no extra time spent skyping his boyfriend or having a long phone call full of a lot of silence, he was suddenly finding he had a lot more free time than he anticipated.

The flight to Dallas was short and pretty uneventful, he spent the majority of in-air time going over the plays they had been practicing to use specifically against the Mustangs. He knew he was prepared, he'd been studying them a little extra since he got together with Ethan. It was easier than he planned, Ethan was less than secretive and Kevin was too analytical to ignore all the bitching sessions he would be subjected to on the phone when he was particularly frustrated with how practice had gone that day. It would be wrong of Kevin to not exploit these small things that he had been privy to, and honestly it would consider it a waste of two years if they lost the match the next day.

Their flight landed Thursday evening and the team went out to a group dinner, their coach allowing them a little bit of downtime before they woke up for morning practice. It was meant to build moral on the team, talk last minute strategy, and generally just try to give a relaxed atmosphere before the stress of tomorrow happened. Kevin refrained from drinking at dinner, wanting to be in peak shape to crush the Mustangs. After dinner he went straight to his hotel room and went through his night routine before settling into bed. He was a firm believer in taking the edge off the night before a game, found it helped his brain settle down for sleep, so as he plugged in his phone he made himself comfortable on top of the duvet before pulling up pornhub and letting himself go to the image of the burly man on screen. 

The next morning felt easy and Kevin could feel the excitement building, he always got a little hyped up on game day and their same state rivals were no exception to his excitement. He couldn't wait to decimate them and go out to the local gay bar he'd been to with Ethan before. He thought he might even invite out Walker, his only other out teammate, just so he wasn't completely alone on the town. He smiled to himself as he walked into the away locker room. The team was riled up and full of jokes and laughter as they changed into their pads and uniform. He joked around for a few minutes but retreated off to the side to center himself before their coach ran through last minute thoughts of the game and a small pep talk. He wasn't Wymack, but he was good and Kevin respected him. 

Walking out onto the Mustangs court was far less intimidating than the majority of his matches as a Fox, other than the stadium being significantly larger he felt much more prepared and much better than he was as a young collegiate athlete. Warms ups went quickly and Kevin took to the bench for the initial start of the game, coach saving him for the second half of the game. Kevin let his eyes wonder through the home team’s bench, trying to size up their vibe. No one seemed particularly tense and Kevin vaguely remembered Ethan saying his team was good-natured and tried hard. Kevin’s gazed pulled a hard stop when he got to their coach. He wasn’t his normal type - much older, at least in his forties. Still in pretty good shape though. Kevin wasn’t aware they had a new head coach his ex had never mentioning it during any of their prior conversations. Kevin assumed the old coach retired and they must have recruited this man to take over very recently.

Kevin prided himself on keeping up to date with the pro exy’s world and he had no idea how this man eluded him. He’d never seen him before, not from any college coaches or any assistant coaches from the pro leagues. He knows he would have remembered the man based on his face alone - angular features and a five o’clock shadow with dark eyes that were partially hidden by soft looking brown hair. He was wearing a dark charcoal suit that was just slightly too tight over the mans bulging arms... yeah, that definitely did it for Kevin. His mouth felt dry and he found himself licking his lips to try and get some moisture from the air. 

His eyes darted back and forth between the ball and the coach, unable to take his eyes off of him for more than a few moments. He wavered between anger at his teams plays and a goofy grin that lit up his face when they did well. The man seemed serious and fun all in the same moment. Kevin became concerned his staring was going to be a problem, he was slowly no longer focusing on the game at all and instead following the man down the inner court with intense eyes. Walker caught on and elbowed Kevin in the side. 

"Eyes on the game, Day."

Kevin made a small coughing noise as he tried to focus back on the game, trying and failing to never let his eyes drift back to the other man. Before he knew it it was half time and the team shuffled into the locker room for their mid game pep talk. Kevin felt nervous, far more nervous than he had in while. Ethan had played part of the first half which meant he'd probably be back in the goal for the last quarter of the game. He found himself less focused on crushing the Mustangs like he had been originally, now more focused on how he could get the opposing team's coach attention - good or bad. His nerves were those of someone jumping into the unknown, the anticipation meeting fear.

The talk was over fast, the team forced back into the inner ring. Kevin was popped on his head by his coach, signaling him to be ready to head out onto the court. He pushed his helmet on fast and rolled his racket down his thighs before getting up to stand by the door. His blood rushed, the excitement and fear boiling over until he stepped out onto the court, took his position, and let the eerie focus take him over as he preceded to demolish every backliner in his way to score several goals and assists. 

He wasn't phased when Ethan took his place in the goal, if anything it made him even more aggressive, taking out his frustrations over their lackluster relationship on the Mustang players who happened to get in his way. Kevin was unstoppable, he was in a good mood, shouting encouraging words across the court to his teammates, clacking sticks after a particularly good play. He took down the Mustangs huge backliner with a quick scoop of his legs in a mostly legal play before scoring once again on Ethan. Feeling a little childish he flipped up a casual middle finger to him before walking away back to half court grinning to himself. Angry he had wasted so much time, but feeling happy to have realized it when he did to be able to break it off and move on. 

The Condors crushed the Mustangs, Kevin showed up to make a point to his ex that exy always was and always will be the thing that will be what Kevin lived for. After a few high fives and some side hugs the team lined up for the customary handshakes. Kevin took his place by Walker and slowly made their way down the line. Ethan rolled his eyes when it was his and Kevin's turn, pulling his hand back with a whispered 'sike' before moving onto the next person, Kevin laughed it off, realizing that while Ethan was his age he was definitely still a child. But the end of the line grabbed his attention, no wasted thoughts on Ethan any longer as Kevin got closer to the coach. Person after person he shook hands, the line seemingly infinite as it was all these people who stood between him and his new found focus. Finally Kevin was able to grab the mans hand, sweaty and firm, as he stared right into his eyes. 

"You looked good out there, Day." He had crows feet, from too much smiling or too much anger Kevin didn't know. 

"Thanks coach, Mustangs are getting a little sloppy though." He grinned at him, never one to hold back a criticism even if harsh. He let his hand go, falling behind the line that was making their way to the locker room. 

"Give them a few games, I don't run the same type of team that Coach Allen did." He grinned, his smile bright and huge.

"I look forward to it," and with a head nod Kevin left the man to go to the opposite side of the courts to get changed out.

Kevin was chosen for press duty, not too surprised as the exy world had already been talking about his breakup and their up coming match. The sports journalist wanted to ask more relationship questions than Kevin was wanting to answer and was surprised when it was the Mustangs coach that put a stop to them with a causal dismissal of the group as a whole. He commanded the room with quick, harsh words and everyone was quick to start filing out. 

The coach grabbed Kevin by his elbow, pulling hi away from the front of the room. "You know they love to make it about anything but the game, stop letting them get the upper hand." The coach lead them out of the press room, ensuring Kevin made it back to the locker room. Kevin finally had learned his name was Gordon during the interviews. "What happened between you and Riker isn't their business and you have to get them back to the real topic, talk about that shit on Twitter."

"I don't want to entertain anyone with my personal life, I'd prefer to keep it on the down low so I don't have to do any of this shit." Kevin kept his hand against the door handle, ready to push it open but not quite committed to leaving. "Thanks for the help, I know I'm not your responsibility. Now if you'll excuse me."


	2. Back Alley Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, you get a Friday update :)
> 
> Did I steal Babylon from Queer As Folk? Yes absolutely, because I'm unoriginal trash garbage. 
> 
> Tags are updated, please glance through them before continuing :)

Kevin walked into Babylon freshly showered and dressed to impress, Walker chose to hang back at the hotel saying he was too beat to go out and party. Kevin was determined to get a nice looking man to take him back to his hotel and wreck him thoroughly before he had to catch his flight the next afternoon. He slipped easily to the bar and ordered a vodka soda, tipping the cute bartender and making his way to the edge of the room to get a look at the dance floor. There were a lot of young men around his age dancing, tight clothing or barely there clothing, all close to each other moving in a wave with the beat of the cheesy pop music from sometime in the last decade. 

He wasn't interested in someone small tonight, he wanted to feel dominated and small, like he could be thrown around like a rag doll. He was a little sad it wasn't bear night as that would have been a bit easier to get what he was looking for. He kept looking over the crowd, scanning like a predator looking for the perfect prey. He eyed a few that would at least peak his interest for a few hours of the night and decided to down his drink before making his way out to the dance floor.

He knew he wasn't the worst dancer in the world, so finely in tune with his body that every roll and pop was controlled and fluid. He knew how to move and the more he drank the easier it was to let his inhibitions fly. He danced with a few other men, gauging interest before eventually moving away to find another, no one quite keeping his attention. At least until he seems a wall of a man standing off the side of the bar near the exit door. He's tall and wide, arms busting out of his black tank. Kevin makes his way a little closer to get a better look and is met with the now familiar face of Coach Gordon. 

With the inhibition part of his brain temporarily turned off he approached him head on. He stepped right into the other mans space, lining his lips up to the shell of his ear. "Coach, didn't expect to see you here, who do I have to thank for your presence?" Tomorrow-Kevin would be mortified, tonight-Kevin didn't give a fuck. 

"You can thank the Mustangs for paying me shit money." He rakes his eyes up and down Kevin's body, subconscious licking his lips. "I bounce on the weekends."

Kevin placed a few fingers on the coaches hip as he cocked a smile up at the other man, "Want to bounce me?"

Coach stared at him for a few beats, expression unreadable. “Maybe later, I do have a job to do.” 

Kevin wasn’t used to not getting his way. Not that he was spoiled, no, he just was very good at everything he did. He managed to be pretty persuasive when he wanted to and he wasn’t going to let the coach brush him off. He smiled wide as he pulled away. “Ok ok, I get it. I’ll see you around.”

As he turned away Kevin’s smile went from wide to practically evil. He was stuck with a brilliant plan to not only get his way but maybe get the coach out of bouncing for the night. He set out onto the floor looking for the perfect victim. 

He spotted one, deep on the dance floor, grinding with another man who was around his age. There was a lot of touching from the man at his back, but the other man kept moving his hands away from his belt line back up to his stomach. A clear indication to keep his hand there that he was not following. Kevin wouldn’t feel too bad about his plan in this case. 

So he stepped up to them and pulled the man back, quickly followed by a punch to the jaw. Time felt like it stood still, the man too shocked to move at first, the people around them still dancing, not catching on to the commotion on the floor. But Kevin could see the crowd part as the tall head of the coach started to make his way over, just as the man he punched tried to swing at him. Kevin laughed as he easily dodged it, too many years of Exy reactions to let hair get hit with a easy to see swing. It flung himself back forward to punch up his side into his ribs, delighted at seeing him become breathless with what would be considered tame on the exy court.

He didn’t get another hit in before the coach was dragging him off the dance floor and towards the door. He made a moderately convincing display of struggle, including wild fists being thrown. He felt a little bad when one connected with the side of his head, totally unintentional. 

“Calm the fuck down Day, Jesus Christ,” he said as he pushed him out the door leading to the alley. He followed him out, letting the door close behind them. He crossed his arms across his chest, glaring down at the shorter man. "What the fuck is your deal?"

"Just giving you a job to do, coach." He pushed up into his space, as face to face as they could be with their height difference. "Would be a shame if an unruly patron kept trying to get back in preventing you from going back inside," he let his intention linger in the air, hot between them. 

"Would be a shame if that unruly patron had to be taught a lesson." Kevin visibly shuddered, the desire to be pushed around rising to the surface. He wanted to be forced, wanted to be drowned with his lack of control. Coach licked his lips and brought his arms back down to the side, one taking a detour to snake into the Kevin's hair, pulling his head back. "Would be a shame if little boys didn't behave and needed to be punished."

Kevin swallowed, exhaling with a pant. He could tell he was already hard, feeling too hot and crowded in his jeans. 

"Is that what you want, Day? Want to be taught a lesson?"

Kevin grabs at the coaches waistband, pulling him impossibly closer, grinding his erection against his leg. "Punish me, Gordon."

He smirked with an upturn of the corner of his lips, eyes seemed to light up with the proposal of punishment. Using the hand in his hair he pushes Kevin down their bodies until he's on his knees. "Seth, my name is Seth."

"Well teach me how I should behave, Seth." He sneered his name, pulling out full sass as the hand in his hair tightened impossibly more. 

Seth was more than happy to show him, pulling his face immediately to press against the semi in his jeans. Kevin didn't wait for more direction, both hands coming up to undo the button and pull down the zipper. He was pleased to see the older man didn't even have underwear on, a happy fleeting feeling before he pulled his cock free from his jeans to stroke it to full harness, shamelessly pressing it against his face, against his lips. He was so hungry to be taken, desperately needing an man in the bedroom that would fuck him into a brain dead moron for just a few minutes. Seth seemed like maybe he was ready to do just that, looking down at him with eyes that said he would tear him apart. 

Kevin didn't waste any time, he wanted to show Seth that he was serious about needing to be taught a lesson. He licked his lips before taking his entire length in his mouth, greedily sucking and licking as he bobbed back and forth. He felt the hand in his hair tighten, Kevin moved one hand to put on the coaches hip - half to keep him in place, half to ground him in reality. Seth squeezed the hand he put there, a signal to keep going. 

Seth didn't even need to fuck his face, Kevin was sucking his cock like he was the only source of water and he had been in the desert for years. Kevin was so hungry for it; he needed it. He had been so high strung for the last few days and the pulse of the bulky man in front of him just made him achingly hard. He dare not touch himself, didn't want to do anything but focus on the man in front of him, hoping that if he made him pleased enough here that maybe he'd get to go home with him, maybe he'd get to be railed like he desperately wanted. 

He did everything he knew, trying to see which things made his breath quicken or made that hand in his hair tighten and twist with pleasure. He didn't want to edge him, he wanted this man to come down his throat as quickly as possible. Kevin thought about how many years he wasted with Ethan, how many years he could have been fucking other people, how many other huge cocks he could have been worshipping in the meantime. Kevin let his spite fuel him, needing to choke on more than just the cock in his throat.

It was embarrassingly fast in Seth's eyes. He hadn't come that fast in years, holding Kevin in place as he spilled down his throat. Kevin took it like a champ, staring up into his eyes, watching the older man's look of pleasure cross his face. Fuck, Kevin thought, he was so fucking hot. He swallowed immediately, desperately trying to seal his lips around the other mans cock, trying to prevent any drop being wasted. It was shocking to Kevin to not taste a bitterness that was probably caused by a daily weed habit. He was addicted. He wanted to drink his come every day. He pulled off his cock with a pop, he wanted to spend some more time worshipping it, wanted to rub it over his whole faced and dip his nose down to his balls and nuzzle into them. 

But they were in the back alley, right behind the club. This wasn't the place to have a long sexual tryst. Seth helped him back to his feet, putting away his own cock before pulling Kevin to his lips. He was rough and attentive all in one, steady pressure but pleasing as his tongue slid in effortlessly, Kevin pliant to anything he wanted to do to him. He pulled back too soon, knowing that the chances of them getting caught was getting exponentially higher every second longer they stayed outside.

"You can't come back in."

"I know." Kevin crossed his arms, looking a little bit like a petulant child. He watched as Seth pulled his keys off his belt loop, fiddling with it for a moment before handing a solitary key over to him.

"I'm off in an hour. Give me your phone." Kevin did as instructed, looking at the key in his hand like it was foreign. His brain a little slow to catch up. Maybe he was too horny to have a normal thought process, too focused on getting horizontal with the man in front of him. "Here's my address, I expect you to be there and ready, Day." He knocked their foreheads together, much like they would have if they had been on an exy court together. "You are to not come between now and then, am I understood?"

Kevin nodded, aching, excited. 

"Good, I'll see you then." He turned away and walked back through the door. Kevin let out a breathy sigh before immediately requesting an Uber to the Seth's place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin goes to Seth's apartment and prepares for the other man's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to the dicking down friends. Tags have been updated, our BDSM gets a little more intense. Enjoy :)

He was a little surprised that the coach didn't live in anything super fancy, Your standard fair apartments in front of him where the Uber stopped. He got out, thanking the driver before walking up to the door that matched the number in his phone. He fingered at the key in his pocket, elated that his night looked like it was turning out to be a lot like what he wanted. The door had nothing that was personal, a plain door with a knocker by the peep hole. he slide the key into the lock and he could feel his cock grow just from anticipation. He had a good feeling that Gordon was good at dicking down, good at giving it rough and hard just like he was needing. It had been so long. 

He walked passed the threshold, setting the key at the table by the door. He closed the door but didn't lock it, knowing that soon the man of his wet dreams would be coming in. He glanced around the room, noting that there wasn't anything wild or scandalous about in the main living area. He walked through the kitchen, helping himself to the cabinets to find a glass to get some water. He had a feeling that he would be doing a lot of sweating tonight, that there wouldn't be a lot of breaks. He groaned at the thought, excited, a little nervous. 

He walked around, touching over the furniture, trying to figure out what type of man Seth was. It was obvious that he was into men, he was stern, it appeared that he didn't care much for physical possessions. He looked around the bathroom, seeing if it's possibly where he may keep the lube, even if a little unconventional, he didn't find any and after seeing that Seth lived rather utilitarian he assumed it'd be in the bedroom. There were not personal looking artifacts through the house, no pictures, no little trinkets. Just things that had a purpose, well loved furniture, and stack of mail on the kitchen island that looked like mostly junk. 

He abandoned the other rooms in favor of going behind the shut door at the end of the hall, assuming this was the bedroom. He opened the door and flicked on the light, a little bit surprised at the room that lay before him. It was like a 180 from the rest of the house. Eyes landing on the bed he realized that he had definitely picked a good person. A black four post bed in front of him, multiple bars across the foot and head of the frame and then some along the ceiling as well. Small rings were stationed purposely, alluding to the alternative use of this frame. 

Kevin had meet himself a real life BDSM loving older man. He felt himself start to sink down the door frame, his knees weak as the thoughts of BDSM porn flashed through his mind. With this kind of bed he knew the man would have a plethora of toys and lube to choose from. He wanted to rip his clothes off in excitement but knew he needed to chill, knew he needed to be purposeful in his actions. 

He shook his body, jumping up and down to hype himself up and try to regain control over his extremities. He walked over the the dresser opposite of the bed, opening the top drawer. his jaw dropped. He was met with an assortment of lubes, blindfolds, plugs, and ball gags. He let a calculating gaze roam over them, trying to decide which one was closest to Seth's cock in size. He wanted to be able to take it as soon as he came in. He chose a large metal one, the different between the bulbous head and the shaft not as drastic. he located a brand of lube he knew he had used before and like before going to place the items on the bed.

Walking back over to the dresser, he knew he needed to see what else might be in store for him tonight. Another assortment of handcuffs and restraint devices, a whole drawer of chains and rope, a drawer filled with flogs, crops, and canes. His knees were weak thinking about it again, grasping at the edge of the dresser with his right hand he decided on a pair of cuffs and a blindfold with his left. Seth could decide what else he wanted to use on Kevin. 

He started by removing his clothes, neatly folding them and placing them in a pile on top of the dresser. There were candles around the majority of the room and he went around lighting at least half of them. He found a two remotes on the end table and pressed buttons, seeing what they did. The first make speakers mounted to the ceiling come alive with industrial music. Kevin was on board with that, he left it at a moderate volume before moving to the second remote, he pressed the on button and lights along the floor lit up the walls, he figured the other buttons changed the color, possibly other settings, but he was perfectly fine with the warm orange glow that cascaded over the room like fire. He set both remotes down, turning off the overhead light with the switch on the wall.

With a deep breath he laid on the bed, opening up the lube and running two fingers over his hole. he could tell he was too excited, he felt the resistance before he even tried to get his fingers past the tight muscle. He had been so worked up the whole game and the little bit of time he had spent at the club, but mostly he was worked up over the blow job in the back alley. He knew that the coach was going to be interesting, he didn't know that he would be that interesting. It made him hard just to think back to the way his eyes went dark when he went full bitch.

He wanted him to take him apart, piece by piece. 

Preparing himself for Seth felt natural, like it was something he was supposed to do. He stretched himself slowly with his fingers, working his way up to three until he was easily pistoning them in and out, able to stretch them out and let his muscle relax at his own ministration. when he finally felt sufficiently worked up and hard to the point that he couldn't ignore his erection anymore he took the plug and slowly pushed it inside. The metal was a shocking cold that he knew to expect but it surprised him anyway. It easily slide inside and he left out a gasp as it finally seated in place, taking a moment to catch his breath as the intrusion never felt completely normal. He relaxed into it, rolling his hips trying to get more, wanting to feel strong hangs grip his hips and force him to do his will. He had just met the man and Kevin was certain he would do anything he asked, a weird change of pace from most of his prior encounters. He didn't know what made the switch happen, but he can't say he wasn't welcoming it. He smiled to himself, full on grin while he whipped his hands on the sheets, thinking after the fact that he should have grabbed a towel but it was too late, he was too into prepping himself.

After prepping for a while he knew it was getting dangerously close to when Seth would be coming through his unlocked front door. Kevin's skin grew goosebumps at the thought, the anticipation completely taking over. He decided it was time to prepare himself the rest of the way, rolling onto his hands and knees. He decided to face his ass towards the side of the bed that was closest to the door - he positioned himself as close to the middle as he could be, wanting to give Seth enough room to come up behind him if he so chose. He brought the blindfold up to his forehead and tied it a comfortable pressure, wanting to make sure it didn't slip but also wanting it to be tight enough that he couldn't see. With it just above his eyes he fastened the cuffs around his wrists, it was a little tricky but nothing he couldn't handle with a little bit of persistence. Once they were on he pulled the blindfold down all the way and then leaned forward onto his elbows; presenting his waiting ass up into the air for Seth to see right when he walked in. 

He hoped this was enough, he was more than ready for Seth to pound into him, his mind was almost there as well, the feeling of quiet white vibrations waiting just on the edge of his consciousness. he knew that after starting he'd probably get pretty deep into subspace and he yearned for it, he wanted to feel so wrecked - it had been too long. he tried to think back to the last time he had sufficiently been topped and he was coming up blank. Judging from Seth's dresser he was in for one of the best nights of his life.

He practiced breathing deep, trying to calm himself down, trying to get some of the blood away from his cock that was actually dripping onto the sheets below him, he couldn't see it but he could feel it. Sometimes he thought he could hear it too, he wasn't sure if it was just his imagination or if he really could. Instead of focusing on the needy feelings he tried to listen to the sounds of Seth. 

He felt like the minutes were eternity.

And time passed like it didn't care how badly Kevin wanted Seth to be there. 

He can't tell if the person in the apartment hall is Seth or not and his cock re-fills with all the blood that had originally left when he tried to calm himself down. He was so worked up, but the footsteps sounded like they continued away from Seth's front door. Kevin whimpered into the sheets, arms already strained and legs growing tired from the game today plus being in a position for entirely too long. He really needed to feel the other mans hands on him again, even if they were rough. 

Time continued to seem meaningless, feeling like seconds were minutes and minutes were hours. 

He ached. 

Until in a whoosh of relief he was certain that he heard the front door open and close. He immediately perked up when the door to the bedroom opened and all of his prep felt worth it, all the time he spent bent over and needy felt utterly perfect.

"Oh fuck." He heard Seth start to remove his clothes, it sounded l like shoes followed by his shirt. He heard the unmistakable sound of his pants zipper being pulled down and pants hit the floor. "I knew you were a brat, but it looks like you followed my directions to a T." he circled around the bed, looking over Kevin with a sweet appraisal. "Helped yourself to the dresser as well."

Kevin whimpered, suddenly uncertain suddenly unsure if he should have opened the dresser or not. Did he overstep by inviting himself to all the toys that were hidden there? A shudder ran down his back as he waited for the outcome.

"You did so good. Fuck, look at you." He trailed a fingers up his calf to his thigh, Kevin shivered with the touch but didn't move away. He exhaled a sign, relief flooding his body with the praise. "I wonder how long you've been sitting in this position being a good boy, the puddle of pre-come between your legs looks like it's been awhile. Did you kneel here and think of me? Did you think about what i would do when I walked in here to find you like this. God, I bet it was torture." 

Seth pulled away from Kevin and he hears the drawer slid open. He isn't sure which one it is, all of them quiet and well cushioned interior items. He has to guess but he can't possibly imagine what Seth would go for first. The steps move back to behind him and he can feel the bed dip as Seth4 kneels next to him. 

He feels something tickle his back, but it moves fast enough that it isn't an uncomfortable kind of tickle, instead it lights his skin on fire as it moved from shoulders to lower back, to over his ass and down his thighs. He thinks it's a feather, he can't remember what color the feather was in the drawer but he doesn't need to imagine it dancing over his skin. It's gone before he knows it, before a hand goes over the same path that the feather did, light alternating with firm. When he reaches his ass he pauses, squeezes the firm muscle there before pulling back and letting a dull smack echo into the room. 

Kevin whines. 

Seth repeats the motion with a chuckle. He can already tell that Kevin is okay with this, that they didn't need to talk about vanilla BDSM before he showed up. Kevin being blindfolded and handcuffed was more than what he needed to know. 

"You've done so good." Seth leans over to whisper into his ear, "Your safe word is Mustang. Don't hesitate to use it if you need to." he groped at his ass again. "Any hard no's?"

Kevin shook his head no, but Seth stopped him with a hand on his neck. "You don't need to be silent. You can answer questions, you can moan. Just keep that brat contained unless you want a real punishment."

"Yes sir."

"Oh so obedient now. What's the change in demeanor? Just need something taking up space in your ass? Need restraints?"

"Just need to be dom-ed by a real man. Makes me so fucking hard." Kevin sucked in a breath, too excited, too worked up over Seth finally being there.

"Okay baby, I'll make sure I take care of you." He left his head area, moving back to worship over his ass. Kevin knew it was one of his best features, hours and hours of exy practice and conditioning left it as a muscle bubble butt. If you were an ass guy you would love Kevin's ass. Seth mouthed sloppily over it, kissing and tonguing it as his leisure. but he pulled back and let the cool apartment air caress over the skin before the whooshing sound of an implement rang through the air before the crack against his skin. 

It wasn't his hand, it wasn't a flogger. it was so much more intense and the sharp pain was immediate on his skin. Kevin cried out, not ready for the pure paint hat assaulted him. Seth gave him a moment, moving his hand very gently over the area he just maimed. He waited for Kevin's breathing to even out before bringing the cane back for another snap. He didn't change the intensity, leaving it as an almost brutal flick. his skin burned and welted immediately, but Seth avoided the other mark like a pro. Kevin could tell they didn't overlap even by a fraction of an inch. This man knew his way around pain and pleasure and Kevin realized for the second time that night that he was not going to get any sleep and probably not be able to walk the next day.

He can't say that he was upset about this realization.

Seth repeated the process a few more times until Kevin no longer cried out with each strike. When he became used to the punishment Seth moved back to the feather, paying special attention to the welts that littered his ass and upper thighs. He could feel the pre-come leaking from his cock down his leg. he could feel just how soaked the sheets were. It was a shock that he hadn't come yet just from the pure amount of time that he had spent hard. But the feather roaming over his skin made him shiver, made him pull against his bonds as he flexed his fingers between curled and straightened. He moved the feather to his back, down his arms. he left it dip into his neck before making it disappear completely.

"I would like to use every single toy i have on you, but i'm feeling a little impatient tonight. I think I may just have to use you for my own pleasure before I send you off, aching and hard as you drip down your pants from my cum leaking out of your ass." he grabbed Kevin's hair to pull his head back. "Does the idea of walking around with my cum in your ass get to you? Does the shame make you harder, make you want to rut against the sheets?"

"Fuck yes, I'd have you plug me up so I could keep it in there until I made it back home, only to fuck myself using it as lube."

"Oh you're nasty," he let his hair go before moving around int front of him, kneeling and presenting his cock to the tip of his nose.

Kevin obediently opened his mouth, tongue searching out for his cock. He wanted it back in his mouth so bad, he wanted Seth to use him just like he had behind the club. Kevin was weak for this man and would honestly do anything he asked. 

"Don't put it in your mouth, just stick out your tongue." Kevin did as he was told, sticking out his tongue and letting Seth rub the head of his dick over it. He couldn't see it but the smell of sweaty balls invaded his nostrils and made him flare with need. He wanted to be savage, he wanted to be fucked so hard that they broke the bed, but to be rewarded he needed to follow the rules. So he did as he was told and before too long he realized Seth was jerking off right in front of him where he couldn't see, where he couldn't do anything. he was just there to be a tongue swipe when he felt like it, and probably to be a dumpster when it was time to take his load.

Kevin groaned just thinking about it. 

"I didn't think this was your thing, but I see I was clearly wrong. Let's paint your face and then move onto the main attraction. Open up wide for me baby." Kevin didn't know if it was the pet name or what, but the words went straight to his dick, he wanted to come so bad but knew he hadn't earned it yet, knew that he'd punished if he did. 

Seth tugged a few more times on his cock, aiming mostly for Kevin's open mouth but making sure to get some on the rest of his face, the blindfold, and then smear the head of his dick on the waiting tongue. "You're being so good for me. I think you deserve a bit of a reward." He ran a hand from his jaw to under his chin, closing his mouth, before leaning down to taste himself on his tongue. He was more gentle than Kevin remembered him so far. "Rest you legs for a minute, go ahead and lay on your back."

Kevin didn't hesitate, rolling onto his side before positioning himself onto his back. He felt Seth grab his ankles and move his body a little to the right to make room for him on the bed. The bed shifted and the sheets moved as he settled up next to him. Kevin felt hands move over his body, down his arm, over his chest. It stopped for a moment at his nipple, pulling and flicking at it until it became a hard nub. Kevin felt a breath wash over his chest before a hot mouth clamped over his nipple, sucking and biting. He gasped louder than he meant to, arms above his head lifting as his body moved to get even closer to the mouth assaulting him. 

Just as quickly as his mouth was there it's gone, ghosting over his stomach and then without warning, engulfing his cock in the wet heat. "Fuck Seth, yes," Kevin groaned out into the air, not even believing that the other man was going straight there, not believing that he was skipping torturing him further. He was in a daze as he felt him take his cock deep and sucked hard. Seth wasn't playing around, bobbing up and down like his only goal was to make sure that Kevin got off as quickly as possible. He felt him shift on the bed again, moving to hover over him, his body draped over his legs, hand snaking up to continue to play with his nipple while the other helped support his weight as he continued to alternate his sucking. Kevin knew he wouldn't last, too worked up from the last two hours. asking him to last more than a few minutes would have been true torture. 

"Gonna come," he shunted out, worked up and a little scared.

The hand on his nipple squeezed in what Kevin hoped was an approval before he was spilling into Seth's mouth. He wanted to apologize, wanted to make up for not lasting up to expectations, but before his brain even made it back to functioning Seth was pulling off, licking over his cock before letting it fall back onto Kevin's stomach. 

"Now that's a very good boy. You were so good while you waited for me, I'm impressed you were able to prep yourself and not come. You did so so good." He caressed over his leg, running his hands over them, making his flesh goose before slotting himself between Kevin's thighs. "Let me take care of you tonight baby. Now it's your choice, do you want the blindfold on or off?"

"Off, definitely off. Want to see you."

"Go ahead, take it off." 

Kevin used his bound palms to move it up onto his forehead, blinking few times as he tried to get used to the light in the room even though it was dim. His eyes snapped to Seth, and his mouth immediately dropped open. Seth looked hotter than he had been imagining, face hovering right around his dick. He twitched against his stomach - an involuntary reaction. Seth smirked, having a feeling he's what caused the reaction in Kevin. It helped fuel his already inflated ego, made him need to take Kevin over and over. 

"And?"

"Very pleased with the view."

"Great. Are you okay with being more restrained?" The hand on his hip gripped a little tighter, Kevin thought maybe Seth was a little worried he might want to go too far. 

"Yes, absolutely." Seth grinned, far too happy to have the consent to bind him every which way. he rolled off the bed, going back to the dresser to find the restraints he needed. 

"You still okay to be handcuffed like that?"

"Yeah they're comfortable." Seth nodded thoughtfully, pulling out a few different rope-looking items. He made his way back over to Kevin, clasping a Velcro strap around one ankle and then another around his other ankle. "Alright, turn over for me." Kevin did as he was asked, propping himself back up on his elbows and knees. He felt something clipped to one of his ankle straps, and then it was pulled tight, just enough to open his hips up a little wider. Seth repeated it with the other side, Kevin felt like he was being spread wide apart and he could feel the tug on the anal plug. he panted a little to himself, a little excited even with his vision being back it was all still like a mystery. 

Seth came around to his arms and threaded a chain between the rails in front of him and the handcuffs, he made him pull tight to check the range of motion and with a satisfied grunt he moved back to Kevin's side, he trailed his hands over his back, kneading and prodding at his skin before leaning over to whisper into his ear. "You look so good spread for me like this."

Kevin shuddered. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me, I can't take it anymore."

Seth laughed. "Oh Kevin i will fuck you, is the plug too much?"

He squirmed as a hand came to press against the plug in his ass, "Not too much, just really really want you to split me apart."

Seth liked the want and need in his voice, Kevin was being 100% sincere and Seth felt that maybe he did indeed deserve what he was asking for. His nails gripped at the base of the plug, trying to get enough purchase to pull it out. He didn't tease, but used one slow movement to remove it. He was rewarded with a view of Kevin's fluttering hole. Just the thought of finally being able to push into the tight heat made Seth excited. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want this more than anything they had done that night so far. He threw the plug on the floor, not wanting to wait the time it was going to take to put it away nicely. He grabbed a condom from the nightstand, ripping it open and rolling his down his cock faster than he had in his life. 

Seth knelt behind Kevin admiring the view as he lined up his cock with his entrance. He could feel Kevin's excitement running through him, he felt like he was vibrating, like he was moving in very small motions over and over again. Seth delighted in the way Kevin's skin reacted like a touch lamp when he laid his hands on his hips. He pushed in, slowly, not wanting to hurt or overwhelm him. He knew his cock was a lot, knew he couldn't just slam in, but Kevin started pushing back immediately, trying to take all of Seth in one go. 

"Fuck yes, yes! Wanted it all night, please." He threw his head back, using the chain connecting him to the headboard as a lifeline as his pushed his hips back fully, seating all the way down on his cock. "God yes. Fuck Seth."

Seth admired the man under him, he had never met anyone like him, never met someone who could take him so easy and let him have his way with him immediately. He didn't know what was so special about Kevin, but there was something that made him so much different. Seth didn't want him to ever leave his bed if this was how it was going to be. He rocked forward, grinding his hips against his ass, trying to press in further even though he knew he was buried as deep as he could get. Kevin panted. "I'm ready, i'm so ready." So Seth pulled back, almost all the way out, playing a game of just the tip, just far enough out that Kevin would get the entire sensation of him moving back in. and when he did he did it slow, just one time, before repeating the process with a jarring fury of hips smacking his ass. The hands on his hips weren't enough to ground him any longer, snaking a hand into Kevin's hair and pulling, forcing his head back, and when it was as far as it could go he used it as you would use the reigns of a horse. He used Kevin like his was a fuck toy and the sounds Kevin made made Seth assume that he was enjoying is just as much as Seth was enjoying doing the giving. the slaps of their skin echoed in the room, over the sound of the music loud grunts and moans filling the room. 

Seth couldn't hold back, yanking on the hair fist in his hand as he set a brutal pace. Kevin screamed out his name as he came, coating the sheets and down his legs. Seth didn't wait long after, wanting to release Kevin from his bonds as quickly as possible. He came, with not much noise, filling the condom with his seed. He gave them a few seconds to catch their breath before pulling out slowly, making sure that he didn't hurt Kevin, didn't over stimulate him. Hoping that by not going to far that Kevin would want to go again some other time that night. Pulling off the condom he tied it off and threw it at the trashcan before turning back to Kevin. He undid the chain at the headboard, letting Kevin pull his hands back a little closer to his body. He reached out to remove the cuffs, left first and then right. Kevin immediately rubbed at this wrists and flexed them around, moving in a way he hadn't been able to for at least two hours.

Seth then moved to the ankle restraints, removing one after another and throwing the straps to the floor. He helped Kevin roll over before taking his hand into his own, rubbing each digit and his palms, moving down to aching wrists he rubbing slow easy circles into the muscles there. After finishing with his wrist he moved up to forearms, upper arms, and then shoulders. He repeated the motion with his other arm, fingertips to shoulders rubbed out with an attention to detail that only his masseuse took. Seth kissed his way up his arm, pulling Kevin into another kiss when he made it up to his face. 

"Feeling okay?"

"Yeah, feel great. Pretty sure we're laying in a giant puddle of jizz tho."

Seth laughed. "Okay, I'll go start the shower. Relax for a few more minutes and then come in."

Seth left down the hall and Kevin heard the shower come on. His brain felt full of static, like his was pleased and high but he knew he was completely sober. he limps felt like they weren't attached to his body and he wanted to just lie in a boneless puddle and not move for three days. Seth came back in, easily picking him up and carrying him into the bathroom. He sat him on the bench in the shower, joining him under the spray. 

"Sit for a minute until you get your legs back. Let me do your hair?"

Kevin nodded, not really comprehending what Seth was wanting, but then warm water was running down his face and over his hair. Strong fingers massaged shampoo around his scalp, he felt his eyes close with contentment, happy to let Seth wash his hair all day. More water ran over his head and he felt Seth take a step back, presumably to do his own. Kevin wished he could return the favor. he tried to stand, legs shaking. he made it up with the help of the shower wall and crowded up behind Seth as he rinsed his hair.

"You don't have to stand yet," Seth smiled, he couldn't see it but he could hear it in his voice. 

"I want to. Hand me the loofah."

He leaned against Seth's back, waiting for him to squirt the body wash onto the loofah. After only a moment it was handed to him, Kevin took it in his hands, squishing it between them until he was satisfied with the lather. He lathered up Seth's back, circling the loofah over and over until he was sure he was clean before moving methodically to his lower back. He repeated the process over his arms, his sides, and then he moved onto his ass, trying to be slightly detached as he made sure to cover every inch. But Seth wasn't unaffected by Kevin's movements, he let out an appreciative hum as he paid more attention to him, growing in volume the longer he washed him, becoming practically a purr when he finished his back side.

"Turn around," Kevin whispered, barely heard over the sound of the shower running.

Seth turned, Kevin got an eye of the half chub he was sporting but continued on his quest to wash Seth, to make sure he felt cared for. He got a little distracted running the loofah over his chest. It was wide and had a sparse covering of hair, the way his pecs hung made Kevin go a little dry in the mouth as he thought of the things he'd like to continue to do to the man in front of him. He was too attracted to the man in front of him, wanted to show him just how attracted to him he was. He let a hand follow the loofah, moving the suds around as he subtly groped at the other man. Seth let his head roll back, pleased at Kevin's motions. He liked the reaction, happy that he was making Seth at least a little pleased. he worked his way down the toned stomach, not overly so but you could tell the the coach clearly took part in the time at the gym when his team did. There were abs there, but not overly dominating the expanse of torso. He could see a few scars that were angry and red in the heat of the shower, so much more obvious in the light of the bathroom. 

Kevin ran his hand over them, silently contemplating the cause - unsure of who Seth really was before coming onto the Pro scene with the Mustangs. He decided that he wanted to know more. He wanted to find out what made Seth tick. He let his hands wander down to his Adonis belt, dip into the deep ridges between his hips and lower abs. He hissed just thinking about it, thinking about how he wanted to be taken apart again, to let his mind be opened up and scrubbed clean by the truly experienced man in front of him. He stared down at the cock in front of him, meaty and heavy, and instead of resisting the urge to take it in his hand he just did. 

He grasped it lightly, seeming like he was just going to hold it before squeezing his thumb and fingers together, wanting to make it harden in his hand to more than just a mild chubby. Seth lowered his head back down, staring right into Kevin's eyes. His eyes were dark and at half mast and he licked his lips as he started down at him, wanting him to go further, wanting to watch him do as he pleased. Kevin stroked him, from base to tip, twisting his hand as he made the motion up and down, purposefully trying to draw a moan from Seth. He tilted his head up and stepped one step closer, not sure if he could trust his legs but knowing he could rely on the larger man to keep him standing. Seth met him in the middle, pulling him close by his hip, snaking his other hand to the nape of his neck as he slid their lips together. Kevin sighed into the kiss, encouraged by Seth's reaction to an uninitiated hand job. 

Seth rutted up into his hand and Kevin shifted to add his own erection to his grip. He felt like he was so much smaller than the older man, but it was hard to not feel that way when the other man was literally bigger than life in every way. He felt like he towered over Kevin even though he was at least six feet, his hands were big and made him think of paws, his cock was proportionate to his body but he felt like it still was just too big compared to his own, even though he knew he was average sized if not bigger. Everything about the man seemed to come from Kevin's wet dreams. He fisted both of them, picking up the pace and loving the feeling of the water and their skin shifting against one another. He loved the feeling of Seth's mouth on his own and the hand that felt incredibly possessive on his hip. 

He felt overwhelmed and it didn't take them long to come, panting hard through their noses as they came. Kevin shuddered, almost losing the ability to stand before Seth wrapped his arms around him to make sure he stayed upright.

"How about I finish washing us up and then we go to sleep?" Kevin realized it was getting late, Seth hadn't got home until 1 or 2 and they had been in the bedroom for at least another hour after that. Sleep seemed like it a far off dream for the night but he nodded his acquisition at Seth and let him take over.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin woke up feeling like a freight train had hit him. He realized the room was really dark and definitely not his hotel room. It all came back to him in a flash, the game, the bar, the mind blowing sex, the aftercare. He realized then that he was in Seth's bed, they were half covered by a blanket and limbs spread out all over the bed. Barely touching, but comfortable. Kevin was a little surprised that he ended up spending the night, he wasn't really expecting that from how things had started. He groaned rolling over, trying to blink his eyes to full awake as he scanned the room for a clock. He didn't see one so he got up and walked across the room. He was a little tender, but nothing too terrible for what he went through - he found his phone in his jeans pocket where he had left them last night.

He pulled it out to see that it was still pretty early, only 6 am. "Get back in bed Day, it's too fucking early."

Kevin did get back in bed, but instead of going to sleep he had a much better plan in mind. He moved Seth's arm from over his face and leaned down to kiss him. He did it with as much passion as he could manage, with as much as he had. He thought about all the time he had spent having mediocre sex when he could have been letting this beast of a man rip him open. He thought back to last night as he was ripped open.

Hands wandered down to grip at Kevin's ass, grinding his quickly hardening cock up at his own. "You verse?" Kevin asked, unsure if this was even a possibility. But he wanted to know, he needed to know.

"I'd bottom for you," and he backed up his aggression a bit, let Kevin take control of the initiation.

Kevin wasn't the most talented in the morning, never having been a morning person, but he wanted to make him feel as good as he felt the night before. He lifted the sheet off his body and moved down to suck at his cock as he moved a hand down between his thighs, tapping against his legs to as for permission to go further. Seth spread his legs wider, more than enough permission for him to continue on. 

Kevin moved his attention away from his cock, knowing he would be just as fine if he left it alone, instead he stuck three fingers in his mouth and coated them liberally with spit. He used that hand to work Seth open, letting him relax, letting him get used to the feeling of Kevin inside him. He was happy that he wasn’t exactly huge and prep wouldn’t be as near as extensive as others. He lapped at the balls in front of him, nosing at them, rolling them over with his tongue inhaling whiff after whiff of damp ball skin.

He literally could have stayed there all day, playing with Seth as much as he would let him, but he could tell the man under him was getting a little impatient, whether it was because he didn’t bottom often or because he was exceedingly prodding at his prostate he wasn't sure.. either way Kevin was more than ready to give him what he needed.

He left Seth's legs for a moment to grab the lube off the nightstand. He was feeling worked up, so into the man under him that he fumbled with the lid and squeezed out too much before throwing it down to the floor. He made enough room for himself between the mans legs before leaning over him.

"God you're so hot." Seth smiled up at him, truly looking up at Kevin with a pleased expression, he widened his legs further before hooking his heels behind his back. 

"Come on baby, show me what you've got," he said rolling his hips, trying to make contact with Kevin's cock. Kevin didn't delay, pressing slowly at the Seth's entrance. He was shocked at how easily he slipped in, the typical resistance not there. Seth was more than worked up for him, more than ready for him to take him all the way. Kevin pressed completely in, pelvis rocking against Seth's balls, his cock trapped between their bodies as Kevin leaned down to kiss him. 

He didn't stop as he started to thrust, rolling his hips in a slow pace, trying to drive Seth crazy. He seemed like the type that wanted to be fucked hard, and Kevin wanted him to try a change of pace. With every roll his hands gripped a the sheets a little harder, he felt like Seth was squeezing him so tightly, felt like he wasn't really going to last compared to Seth the night before. But he wanted to be good for him, he wanted to show him he wasn't just a bratty bottom. 

Kevin picked up the pace, abandoning the rolling of his hips to start thrusting a little harder, moving in a more in and out motion instead. Seth moaned loudly before him, not shy in expressing what felt good. He pulled his legs tighter, trying to pull Kevin deeper into his body. Seth wasn't used to fucking missionary, he didn't bottom often and didn't bottom this way. But he remembered why he had done this in the first place many years ago, why he still bottomed on occasion. Kevin was hitting his prostate with every trust, electricity spiking down his arms and coming out in every vein. He probably wasn't even going to need to touch himself to get off, he was going to come without anything but the bit of friction between them as Kevin claimed his mouth for his own. Seth leaned into even more, trying to push the thoughts out of his mind of the last time that he was so thoroughly pleasured by another man. 

He could tell Kevin was getting close, his breathing coming out in harsh panting. He needed just a little push he was sure to get him to topple over the end. Seth moved away from his mouth and nuzzled at his neck before biting down, aggressively sucking and licking at the juncture, he swears that it might have been hard enough to break skin - he think he tasted blood in his mouth - and the coppery tinge turned him on even more. 

Kevin seemed to enjoy it too, his pace picking up instead of slowing down, ramming into Seth, the sounds of skin clapping together echoing in the music-less room. Kevin thought that he kind of enjoyed the sound. Without really thinking about it he reached his left hand over Seth's neck and pressed down hard, cutting of the blood flow to his head - he watched as Seth's face turned red but he saw the flare in his eyes, he definitely liked being choked. 

"Fuck-" he grunted out, trying to draw in a breathe as he came between them, painting their chests with entirely too much cum. It was the permission Kevin needed to finally let go, a few more thrusts before he was seating himself inside Seth and spilling his own. 

He panted, pressing their foreheads together as he tried to come down from his high, still locked together, neither making a move like they were uncomfortable. 

"Hey, you're bleeding," Seth reached up to cover the wound on Kevin's neck. "Fuck sorry, I didn't mean to break the skin, I got a little carried away."

"It's ok, i wasn't complaining." he let out a little chuckle as he sat up, hand going to cup around the wound. "You got a towel or something?"

"Come on get up, I'll get you taken care of."

Kevin realized when he went to move he was still buried inside of Seth and was a little reluctant to separate them, but he did, slowly, not wanting to pull out too quickly. Seth gave him a look that said 'I'm not a fucking baby' before walking him to the bathroom. He sat him down on the closed toilet and pulled out a first aid kit. 

He was quick and efficient at dressing the wound, he only in the end needed a small band-aid to make sure he didn't keep bleeding all over. Kevin was a little surprised that he knew his way around a first aid kit so well and wasn't sure if he wanted to know the reason why. As he was finishing up he noticed his come leaking down Seth's leg and he shook his head as his shoulders moved with his silent chuckle.

"Fucking what?"

"I just can't believe you're standing here patching me up with my come literally dripping from your ass." Seth looked down and laughed as soon as he saw it. 

"I didn't even notice, was too focused on making sure I didn't ripe your throat apart."

"You're not that viscous."

"That you know of," he winked, "now get out of my bathroom," he said with a smile.

\--

Seth came out of the bathroom to find Kevin mostly dressed in his room, trying to pull his shirt over his head as he walked over to run his hands over his chest. 

"Leaving?"

"Have check out of my hotel and then catch my flight back home." Kevin sighed, putting his hands over Seth's. "Maybe we can do this again sometime?" he paused unsure. "If you want to that is."

"Yes, yes we can do that. You need a ride?"

"No it's ok, I already ordered an uber, i'm getting a little too close to check out time."

"Alright, give me your phone." Kevin looked at him with questioning before letting his shirt fall down his chest. He handing it over to him after unlocking his phone, the uber screen already open showing that he really did indeed order one. Seth found his texting app and quickly typed in his number and sent a text. "There. Let me know when you're going to be in the neighborhood?"

He laughed. "i think you'll know before me, since i'm only here for games now." he faced Seth, pulling him closer to him by his hip, "Unless i have another reason to come back."

"You'd take an hour flight just for a dick appointment?"

He shrugged "Or a four hour drive."

Seth raised an eyebrow, "Damn i'm pretty amazing."

Kevin pushed him back by the shoulder. "Don't get cocky, you're alright." His words sounded his harsh but his face said that he was just playing around. 

His phone text chime rang, signalling that the uber was probably there. Kevin gave his phone a glance before pulling Seth down for a quick kiss. 

"Message me."

Seth watched him walk out his front door, feeling satisfied and conflicted about the night with Kevin. He had wanted to make him breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm going to have a busy January so I'm going to try and finish posting this today. :)

Six months later Kevin decided he needed to admit to himself that he was kinda maybe sort of in love with Seth Gordon. He didn't really expect it to ever move passed amazing sex. He expected to meet up on occasion and get the lights fucked out of him. He didn't expect the dinners, the random weekends, the long talks in the middle of the night via facetime when they both just couldn't seem to say goodbye. It had happened so naturally, and before Kevin knew it he was waking up and texting a good morning, smiling at his phone throughout the day, and whispering a good night into his phone. 

He knew he was fucked. 

He knew the minute he fell in bed with the older man that he would be in danger. 

He knew that this man knew who he was, knew his past, knew that his life was Exy. And yet, he wanted to talk to him, spend time with, be there when he needed him. Kevin wanted to take their casual relationship, if you could still call it that, a little further. He wanted to officially make the man his boyfriend. He didn't want it to be a phone call, he didn't want to just pop out of no where and surprise him either. Kevin decided that the next time they were together in person he would approach the situation.

The next time happened to be the second game of the season with Mustangs vs Condors. at Houston home. Kevin didn't really plan for it to be that match, or even that chance. They had both just been so busy, the regular season almost over before playoffs started. Kevin had been putting extra hours in at the gym and at the court. He was performing fantastically, in peak condition. He knew they were going to win. He knew that they were for sure going to make it into the playoffs, and he hoped, even thought he shouldn't, that in the coach's off season for the next few weeks that he maybe would come spend some time down in Houston with Kevin. He knew it was a long shot, but he really wanted it to work.

They decided to not meet up until after the game, Kevin going through his ritual, deciding that inviting Seth over beforehand was probably a bad idea. But chance had it that they had passed by one another in the hall. He wasn't planning on engaging in any sexual activity before the game. He hadn't planned on letting Seth fuck him in the janitor closet that lay between the home and away locker rooms. 

He didn't plan for Seth to maul the shit out of his neck, littering his exposed skin with bold purple bruising. Covered in hickeys but unaware he made it back to the home locker room.

"Holy shit Kevin, did you lose a fight with a vacuum?" in chorus with a "You didn't have those a few minutes ago, right?"

Kevin looked at his teammates, perplexed, before going to look in a mirror. Instantly his face flushed and he hung his head. "Fuck."

Walker patted him on the shoulder. "At least when on the court you can't see em. Let's hope coach doesn't pick you for press duty though." He started to walk away, putting on the rest of his gear. "You should tell him maybe not mark you all to hell next time?" Kevin was pretty sure that he assumed it was Ethan that made the marks and he wasn't going to correct him. 

"Yeah, this wasn't really the plan." Kevin accepted that they weren't going away and that he definitely didn't want to do press duty, not that he had a choice. 

It was game time so he suited up and made his way to the court to do warm ups with the team. If anyone noticed the extra stare he made towards the opposite team's coach they didn't comment on it. As the game went on Kevin did a good job not focusing on Seth, but he did a terrible job remembering that his ex was going to be in goal tonight. They hadn't spoken since their last match, but he had seen him say some pretty unflattering things about him on twitter. 

Kevin didn't mind, he really didn't. Ethan was more butt-hurt than he really had a right to be and Kevin became a little more vicious when he was in the goal. After a particularly lucky shot Ethan was ready to throw down, he threw his racket to the side and came barreling towards Kevin, having had enough. Kevin only saw him coming out of the corner of his eye, but it was the shouted "Day watch out" that had got his attention. He turned with enough time to dodge a punch aimed right at his face. He swung back immediately, never one to let a foul punch get one over him. 

His fist connected with Ethan's ribs, through the light goalie padding he knew it had to hurt. He had matt teach him proper boxing when he was still at Palmetto and knew that blows he dealt now weren't exactly kind. Fists started to fly from both boys, gloves abandoned or flung off in the fray, helmets thrown to the ground. Ethan grabbed Kevin by the collar to pull him right into his face as he sneered.

"Fucking faggot, I wish I had never met you."

"Same, you lose piece of shit. Biggest waste of my fucking time."

And at that moment Ethan saw his neck, saw the hickeys that marred his skin. Kevin watched the fight leave his eyes, watch him move from anger to something that looked more akin to jealousy before he yelled and pulled back again for a big punch to the face. 

His hand was stopped by his much larger coach, cradled in the palm of his hand. “I think that’s enough Riker. You’re off the court.” A look passed between Coach Gordon and Kevin, it wasn’t lost on Ethan, he knew that look after spending two years with Kevin.

“You fucking kidding me? You’re sleeping with Coach? This is ridiculous. I can’t even believe they let you play exy,” he ripped his fist out of Seth’s hand and stomped off the court. He didn’t want anything to do with either of them. Seth crossed his arms and looked over Kevin once to make sure he was ok.

“You know you’re red carded right?”

He smiled, picking up his helmet and stashing it under his arm. He tilted his head to the side, showing off his neck. “I’d say it’s worth it.”

Seth shook his head in disbelief, but a little bit of wonder before he went back over to his own bench, Kevin going to his teams on the opposite side. He tried not to look over at them, tried to not watch their interactions but he was failing. None of his own teammates seemed to know that the altercation on the court was anything other than a thing between ex’s and exy. He found that he really didn’t care if they knew anymore.

End of game interviews were selected, Kevin like normal was picked for his team. It felt like he shouldn’t have been there, only playing for part of the game, but he did as he was asked. He answered questions like it was nothing, his publicist side coming out to shine. Most of the reporters stayed in line, sticking to exy only. But like always there was one who went a little too far, she shoved to the front too eager to get the next big scoop.

"Kevin, you had a tussle out there with your Ex, is there more than what meets the eye?"

"Are you asking me if we're back together?"

"Seemed pretty heated, only natural to assume."

"Oh yeah? is that how you fight with your significant other? Try to punch each other in the face?"

"Well no-"

"So then why would you think that's what I do? My life isn't your plaything, it's not here for your entertainment. Riker and I are not back together and we're certainly not on speaking terms, not that it's any of your business."

She didn't seem to care that she was overstepping her bounds, didn't care that he was slowly losing his temper. Seth watched on from the side of the table, partially amused at watching Kevin go feral on the reporter. "But you clearly are with someone, the fans want to know Kevin! Who's your new love interest?"

He realized then that the hickeys were SUPER visible, he had never really let anyone mark him up before, never really had to think about what happens when they're out on display for the world to see. "I'm not talking about my personal life with the media any more. You can stick to exy."

"So there is someone new!" Kevin's coach didn't move to stop her, letting Kevin deal with the press on his own. He was mildly entertained with Kevin getting grilled, so he had no personal motive to stop her. "Kevin you owe it to your fans! They have to know!"

"It's none of their business either! If that's all for the exy questions I'll be taking my leave," he stood up, chair falling backwards as he walked away from the table at the front of the room. Seth couldn't suppress his chuckle, seeing the bratty side of Kevin when he related to exy was all the more enjoyable. He loved watching Kevin being his natural self towards other people. 

The conference concluded and Seth bid his team farewell as they went their separate ways, letting them all figure their situations for the night and steering clear of Rieker. He had been unpleasant before Kevin and him broke up, he was one hundred times worse after the fact. Tonight he would be impossible. Seth reached for his phone in his pocket, assuming him and Kevin would try to meet up tonight for a round two. He was pleased to see a text from Kevin, asking him to come to his car and he would drive them back to his place. He hefted his overnight duffel onto his shoulder and made his way to the parking lot, eyes scanning for Kevin's car in the players lot. 

It didn't take him long to see Kevin's car, with Kevin leaning against the drivers door, casually waiting and watching the lot with a bored look on his face. 

"Hey there baby," he said as he got closer, moving to the passenger side. "Sorry I'm late."

Kevin smiled, getting into the car. "It's fine, I did walk out of the press conference after all." He leaned over the gear shift between them and took his face into his hands, leaning over as far as he dared to show Seth just how impatient he was with the wait. He pulled back, nibbling on his bottom lip. He smiled at him, eyes narrowing with the truth. "I'm happy you're able to come over tonight."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." he caressed Kevin's face, rubbing his thumb over the chess piece tattoo, leaning his forehead against the others. "Stop somewhere for some food? We landed, came straight here, and then had the conference. I'm fucking starved.'

He laughed pulling away to start the car. "Absolutely. Burgers? Chinese?"

"Anywhere you wanna take me baby."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning they awoke to their phones going off incessantly, it seemed the moment the do not disturb turned off the notifications were in a constant stream. Kevin's stomach dropped, fearing the absolute worse. He rolled over to retrieve it off the nightstand, throwing Seth's at him as well.

"I don't know what is going on, but my sleep is being interrupted rather rudely by both of us." Seth grunted, fumbling with his phone in the sheets. "Look at your damn phone Gordon."

Kevin made it through two messages before he opened Twitter. He was swarmed with notifications and tags in a tabloid article. he pulled it open and went silent. Seth wasn't far behind, his lips in a tight line as he stared at his phone.

The tweet read "Kevin Day dating rival team Coach Gordon?! Post game Friday night the two were spotted..." Kevin swallowed a few times as he stared at pictures of the two of them. Seth walking to his car, their kiss after he got inside. Them in the drive thru at In-n-out, which also included a rather scandalous groping session that Kevin immediately regretted doing in the privacy of his car. Pictures of them walking up Kevin's sidewalk to his front door, which had a lot of ass grabbing, smacking, and then a pretty intense make out session against his front door.

He never thought the paparazzi would even be able to see his front side walk from anywhere, too many trees and the gate blocking the view. Apparently he was wrong, apparently he was lulled into a false sense of security. They had everything up until the point they walked through the front door. Kevin was afraid to keep scrolling, feeling like they could have more, like they could have seen what nasty things they had done the night before. For the first time since meeting with Seth he felt dirty, he felt ashamed, he felt like what they were doing was so wrong.

"Seth...What do we do? This is... a lot," he let out a shaky breath, "They followed us all night. Fuck."

"Well." he paused. "We say it was just a one time thing." Seth didn't miss the look that passed over Kevin's eyes. "Or we make a statement that we've been together awhile and were enjoying our privacy."

"You'd want to lie to get them off our back?"

He dropped his phone to reach over to grab Kevin's hand. "Baby, we have been together awhile. Whether or not we talked about it, or had an official title," another pause, "We've been seeing each other for six months. we talk every day. We see each other almost every weekend when we can. You have a key to my apartment. Do you think i just keep you around for a good fuck?"

"No, i just- are you sure you want to be out?"

"I don't think we have much choice now, but it doesn't bother me. I like being with you Kevin. You're sassy and beautiful, you take my cock like a fucking champ and you're a terrible cook. I don't know if you could be more perfect. I wouldn't fucking talk to you for two hours every night if I didn't like you."

"Fair point. I guess it just feels wrong because our hand was kinda forced."

"I mean yes, it's not ideal. But honestly I'm not upset that people know. It does kinda suck to sneak around and them knowing mean we can be in public more, but also I won't be able to fuck you in the janitors closet anymore."

Kevin laughed. "Ok I'll draft a tweet if you don't mind. The sooner the better so we can go back to bed."

Seth agreed, setting his phone down. 

Kevin's tweet read:

The rumors are true, @SethGordon and I have been dating for some time. We have chosen to keep our relationship private and the media's infringement on our personal life is inappropriate. Please respect our privacy.

Seth didn't wait long to retweet it with the addition:

Don't fuck with me and don't fuck with my boyfriend. 🖕🖕🖕

Kevin laughed as soon as he saw the notification, catching Seth's smile as he threw his phone on the floor. "So since we're already awake, how about you let me get a little close to you, and then we take a nap?"

"I mean you are my boyfriend after all, it would only be the right thing to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this journey that took entirely too much time to write for what it is. 
> 
> @its-aftg on tumblr and @kaiolowen on twitter if you wanna hang out with me :)

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me on [tumblr](https://its-aftg.tumblr.com/)  
> or I scream about BNHA a lot on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaiolowen) (18+ only, but you shouldn't be here anyway....)
> 
> Next chapter coming soon <3


End file.
